


The meeting

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Lion (Voltron) - Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idk if imma make this into a series, Insecure Lance (Voltron), KEITH IS A GENTLEMAN PEOPLE, Kinda, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Meh, Mistreated lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Shiro Knows, Teasing Shiro, They are so cute, gonna think about it, need motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: the Meeting of Prince Keith and Cinderella Lance in the woods
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my take On A Cinderella Au. This was inspired by another Cinderella au story but I can't seems to find it for the life of me so yeah enjoy!

_“—wouldn’t you prefer to eat when all the work is done Lance? Or should I say Cinders?”_ The words and the distant laughter of his step mother and step brothers rang through his mind blocking the sounds of the crunching of twigs and the wind roaring sound of wind past his ears as he races through the woods to find a safe place, anywhere but _there_

  
Lance felt guilt clench his heart, thinking so bad of the place his family took care for 200 or so years for just simple hurtful words. simple hurtful words that hit so close to home.

  
Suddenly a loud roar cut through his thoughts and his horse Azul let out a frighten sound. Lance’s eyes widen when it landed on a beautiful lion who’s fur is an unusual mix of blue and white, The lions seems to be of adult age which is weird because of it’s blue-grey eyes that seems to bore into Lance’s blue ones. 

  
“Hello there” Lance says as the lion continued to stare him down, daring him to hurt him

  
“Your fur is beautiful, I must say a little bit of bath and some grooming you would look majestic” he adds a grin on his face as the lion shakes its head, almost amused 

  
The lion walks to him closer, Azul started to back off but Lance held on to him “Shh… Easy boy he wont hurt us” Lance rubs his hands through Azul’s mane as the lion is practically a breath away from him.

  
he was about to reach out his hand when a trumpet rang through out the forest, signalling a royal hunt for probably the beauty in front of him. Lance’s eyes widen as he turned to the startled lion “Run, quickly my friend or they’ll catch you” 

  
the lion looked at him, his eyes speaks words _what about you?_

  
“I’ll be fine, quick Blue before you get hurt” that seemed to do the trick as the lion started to run to the deep parts of the forest.

  
Lance heaved out a sigh of relief when suddenly his horse started to follow their new friend 

  
“WOAH!” Lance exclaimed as they dashed through the forest, Azul searching for their friend, “Easy boy easy!”he shouted but his efforts did nothing to stop him. 

  
“C’mon now boy slow down!-” Lance almost felt fearful at the speed they’re going one slip of a foot and a good concussion might great him

  
“Sir, sir are you alright?” a deep voice behind Lance startled him “yes, yes I’m alright It’s fine” another set of gallops in lance’s right side grows louder “woah woah stop!” the stranger exclaimed a gloved hand landed on his own 

  
“Easy boy easy.” The stranger croons softly as his horse slowed it’s gallops to a trot which quickly turned into a walk and the hand releases Lance’s own

  
Lance let out a breath that he was holding as her took in his surroundings, they stopped in a small clearing with tall trees left and right, the sunlight light caught in the leaves and branches of what seemed to be a combination of oak and birch trees. A sweet scent of flowers Lance can’t put a name to filled the air. A truly beautiful place to relax when he doesn’t have anything to clean at his house (which is rare mind you) Lance noted in his mind. 

  
“are you alright?” The stranger asks

  
Lance, coming back from his reverie finally turned his face to meet his saviour and…oh

  
The boy doesn’t seem to be much older than Lance. But he is probably the most handsome man he has ever seen in his entire life, He looks to be of noble descent his coat a fine color of red (most similarly close to wine) with hints of white and gold. His hair is ruffled in an unfairly attractive way, hair sticking out in some places and his bangs a little wet with sweat which kind of sticks to his forehead bringing emphasis to his eyes. Now his eyes are what really leaves Lance breathless, his eyes are an impossible mix of Indigo, purple, and violet which almost seems like the night sky. 

  
Over all the exact opposite of Lance

  
“I’m alright” Lance says a little shaken up but yeah peachy “But you nearly scared the life out of him”

  
“Him?” the boy asks. Their horses starts to circle one another, almost as if they were in a show ring. The boy’s horse is well looked after, it’s black mane shines in the sunlight eyes focused on his own horse, as if daring him to hurt his owner.

  
“The lion!” Lance exclaims. Obliviously who else would he talk about? “what’s he done to you that you should chase him about?” 

  
The boy huffs out a chuckle “I’m sorry but I must confess I never met him before” his eyes twinkle in amusement “Is he a friend of yours?”

  
“an acquaintance” Lance corrects “we met just now, although he is rather beautiful I’d rather not have him injured” much less killed Lance added in his mind

  
The boy scoffs “But we’re hunting you see. It’s… It’s kinda what’s done” 

  
Lance frowns “Just because it’s done, doesn’t mean it’s what should be done.”

  
The boy’s eyes widen “I uh” he says uncertain “I’ve never thought of it that way”

  
Lance smiles and giggles as the boy suddenly looked uncomfortable. _Man he’s cute_

  
The boy cleared his throat, his face a little red “ What uhm… what do they call you sir?”

  
Lance suddenly avoided his gaze. Remembering the hurtful words his step family threw at him

  
He shakes his head, eyes still avoiding the stranger “never mind what they call me”

  
Lance can feel the boy’s eyes on him, searching but not prying

  
“You shouldn’t be in this forest alone” Lance felt grateful for the change of subject but a little offended at it “I can fare for myself just fine thank you. And besides I’m not alone I’m with you mister…” Lance trailed off, not really knowing his name “what do they call you?”

  
The boy let out a little laugh, his eyes scrunching “You don’t know who I am”

  
Lance raised his eye brow “should I?” he took a good look at the man. He doesn’t seem familiar, lance thinks he would know if he had met someone this handsome before. Had they met when his father was still alive? 

  
“Uh no.” his voice short “They uh call me Keith… or well my friends do anyway” 

  
Lance eyes him “Keith” he test the name on his tongue “And where do you live mister Keith?”

  
“At the palace” Keith’s eyes widen slightly “My father’s uh…Teaching me his trade” 

  
“Oh!” Lance exclaimed his excitement bubbling inside “You’re an apprentice”

  
Keith pulled a funny face “Of a sort” Lance giggled as Keith’s face relaxed 

  
“That must be amazing” Lance sighed a grin on his face “do they treat you right there?”

  
“Better than I deserve” Keith replied. Lance met his eyes. Keith doesn’t seem that bad, a little rough around the edges sure, but he’s actually kinda sweat. And cute

  
Lance didn’t realize that their horses came to a stop, parallel to each other when Keith asked him another question “And you? Do they treat you well?”

  
Lance falters…He’s never been asked that before. A part of him wants to tell someone his situation but. The lingering thought of what his step mother would do to the person he confined to haunts his mind. 

  
Keith frowns at Lance’s hesitation. _Is he being mistreated?_ The thought sparked anger in the prince

  
“They treat me as well as they are able,” Lance finally says. He doesn’t want to complain. It's rude and unnecessary. Honerva, Lotor, and Kuron may not be the kindest of people, but that does not mean Lance must stoop down to their level. After all he should be thankful that they made him stay and take care of his parents home, who knows what would happen to the abode if he let his step brothers do his chores 

  
Keith remains quiet, Lance can see a burning flame in his eyes

  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your doing” Lance says. Giving Keith a reassuring smile “Besides I can take care of myself, Just need to have courage and be kind. Even to those who seems to not deserve it. Don’t we?” 

  
Keith huffs “I guess. But that doesn’t mean you should let them trample on you” He placed his gloved hand on Lance’s “Don’t let someone who did you wrong make you think there’s something wrong with you. Don’t devalue yourself because they didn’t value you. Your worth more than them” He squeezed the others hand

  
Lance felt a small breath of air escape him, his words no longer functional

  
Keith cleared his throat “It’s something my fathers says”

  
Lance finally found his voice as he stared deep into Keith’s eyes “He sounds like a great man” Keith nodded “He is” you should meet him please come with me died in his throat as he stared into the blue eyes which seemed to rival the ocean and sky themselves

Lance wants to say something but couldn’t find the words too when another man appeared from behind a tree, his black stallion coming to a halt when his eyes landed on Keith. Unlike Keith he’s dressed in a black and white uniform, looking more like a guard. With a puff of white hair and his broad shoulders and chess, it’s not hard to notice him.

“Ah” the man starts “There you are your hei—“ 

  
“IT’S KEITH” Keith exclaims, startling Lance and the man. “It’s Keith yeah Shiro it’s me”

  
The man, Shiro, looks between Keith and Lance, his smile broadening into something wicked. “Riiight. Well, Keith, the rest of the party is looking for you.” Ohh. Keith didn’t like that glint in his eyes

  
Lance must’ve notice his sour face when Keith heard soft giggles beside him.

  
“I’m coming,” Keith says, already swivelling his horse around. He stops, however, turning those Deep violet eyes that always gets Lance to him

  
“Will I see you again?” he asks breathy and barely audible that Lance has to make sure he heard it.

  
“perhaps” Lance teased, a smirk playing on his lips

  
“Perhaps?!” Keith says, an incredulous smile gracing his lips. Mama mia santa maria Lance thinks his face reddening

  
“Well, I hope that perhaps will turn into a yes, very very soon,” Keith adds

  
Lance felt a blush spread on his face, his smile threatening to split his face “Perhaps” 

  
“Perhaps” Keith parroted 

  
“Keith!” Shiro calls once again. Lance can hear the admonishment in his voice, but there is also a fondness that cannot be overlooked.

  
“Yes, okay, I’m coming!” Keith says. With a soft click of his tongue, his horse starts to turn towards Shiro but Lance held on his hand “Wait!”

  
Keith stops and turned again to face Lance

  
“You won’t hurt him, will you?” Lance says.

  
“Who?” Keith asks.

“The lion!” Lance answered. 

  
Keith blinks, eyebrows furrowed. But then he chuckled and he’s shaking his head. “Yes” he says, meeting Lance’s eyes for the final time. “Yes, I promise.”

  
Lance nodded in thanks and slowly lets go of his hand but not after Keith held his palm and brought up his knuckles to his lips

  
Lance breathed in a shaky inhale as his eyes locked on the deep violet orbs, his mouth behind his own hand 

Keith’s lips lingered for a moment before lowering it down. 

  
With that Keith finally clicked his tongue, and his horse starts trotting towards shiro. 

  
Lance bit his lip as he smiled and finally turned Azul around towards his home.   


**Author's Note:**

> Eyo wassup! So IDK if this is gonna be a series thing this just kinda came out of the blue when I was re watching Cinderella (the live action one) So let me know if anyone wants a continuation of this.
> 
> If you wanna message me of just spam me in general or if you have questions just go to my twitter https://twitter.com/CelenaNosaro


End file.
